Torn Between
by Nayunari 'Ayu' Tsuki
Summary: Shirley is possessive of Lelouch. Suzaku might be falling for Lelouch. And Lelouch...just seems to be caught in the midst of it all...
1. A play!

**Hey! HarukaSakuke here! I'm sorry, but I can never stick to one story! So I started this one. It's got SuzuLulu and LuluShirley in it (did I mention it's A Code Geass story?). I guess it'll have more SuzuLulu than LuluShirley, so till further notice, I'm gonna put those two in the couple name thing. Hope you like!**

**CG not mine. It belongs to CLAMP! I don't need to explain what'd be different if I owned it.**

* * *

"Lulu is mine!" Shirley said defensively, though angrily. Suzaku waved his hands worriedly and sweat dropped. "I never said he wasn't!"

Shirley glared. "Then stop acting so weird around him!" Suzaku's arms dropped beside him. "Weird how?"

Shirley started counting on her fingers. "One, you blush. Two, you stutter. Three, you avoid him on occasion. Four, I saw you glare at me when I was close to him." Suzaku gave her a dramatic and accusingly sharp point of his finger. "You were being rough on him and he had long since asked you to leave him alone!"

Shirley crossed her arms firmly under her chest. "Then explain the first 3." Suzaku shook his head. "I won't have to. I'll prove I don't do that the next time Lulu is around!"

"Don't do what, Suzu?" Shirley and Suzaku turned to the doorway to see Lelouch tapping the toe of his shoe against the ground, as though he were trying to get something off of it.

Suzaku waved in a polite way, even though, admittedly, Lelouch scared him just then. "Hey there, Lulu! How are you?" Shirley nodded her head in a typical manner. "You two have nicknames for each other. The makings of a new couple." Suzaku poked Shirley in the head and sweat dropped slightly. "That's strange, you know that."

Shirley fumed and stomped out past Lelouch. "I hope you two have fun!" She said angrily. Suzaku tensed up. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?!" Seeing that Shirley was out of hearing range before he had even finished his sentence, he sighed dejectedly.

Suzaku ran his hands through his hair. "I'm guessing there's no chance of this blowing over anytime soon, huh?" Lelouch shook his head. "Don't think so." Suzaku slumped. "Great."

* * *

"Seriously, Milly, how many times are you going to do this to me before I can actually have a say in the matter?" Lelouch inquired.

The blonde put on the dark headband over his head and clapped with excitement. "As many times as I see fit! Don't worry, you'll actually enjoy being a cat this time around." Lelouch sighed. 'Milly never lets anything happen that doesn't go according to her plan.'

As he looked at the doorway, he saw Suzaku trotting in with Nina, Rivalz, and Shirley all on his back. And despite the fact he was dressed as a dog, Arthur was playfully trotting behind.

Nina and Shirley were both dressed as bunnies while Rivalz was a cat. Milly clapped, her cat tail swishing behind her. "Shirley, I need you to help me with make-up. I'll take care of Lulu and Suzaku and you take care of--" Shirley had already started on Nina before Milly finished.

Milly smiled mischievously, not that she wouldn't anyway… "My, my. Aren't we the eager one, Shirley?" She got her purple eyebrow pencil and drew 6 whiskers, 3 on each side, on Lelouch's face. When she was done with him, she got some face paint for Suzaku and started getting creative.

Lelouch winked teasingly at the two. "Now, now, Milly, we don't want you making Suzu looking like _too_ much of idiot." Suzaku clawed at Lelouch, almost making Milly mess up. "You shut up!" Lelouch just shrugged. "Stating the facts, my pet." Suzaku clawed at him more and blushed lightly. "Would you quit it?!"

Milly checked his face. "Suzaku, you keep acting like this and I'm going to have to start investigating." Suzaku shook his head. "It's nothing like that, Milly. No need to investigate."

Shirley finished with Rivalz and turned to him. "If you'd stop acting like that, she would have no need to feel suspicious, and neither would I!" Suzaku waved his arms frantically. "Suspicious of what?!"

Lelouch nodded. "I'm almost positive they think of us as a couple in secret." Suzaku sunk to the floor in disappointment. "You've got to be kidding…"

"Aren't we?" Everyone's ears perked and they directed their attention to Lelouch, who was just smiling innocently.

Suzaku scurried over to Lelouch and whispered to him. "What are you doing?!" Lelouch looked to him. "I'm trying to get them off our backs." Suzaku glared and sweat dropped. "With Milly and Shirley around? I think you've finally lost it…"

"Silent lover's spat?" Milly asked curiously. Lelouch smiled to her. "You can say that." Lelouch then looked to Suzaku seriously and whispered, "I don't care how much they think we're into it, I refuse to kiss you." Suzaku blushed and gave off a dark aura. "And I refuse to let you!"

Shirley, in the meantime, was so angry she snapped her eyebrow pencil…pencils actually. "Suzaku…you two better not have done anything yet…" Suzaku stomped and blushed. "We are not a couple!"

Lelouch put his finger under Suzaku's chin and turned his face to his. "Stop denying it, we already got figured out." Lelouch moved closer to him and put his arm in the way of his face, closing his eyes and making Suzaku blush. "Just work with me, okay? I swear, this'll work. Just trust me."

Suzaku broke the 'kiss' and nodded. "Ok, I give." By now, Rivalz and Nina had fainted, Shirley was close to breaking everything she came in contact with, and Milly was smiling evilly at the two.

"It's official. You two are a couple. This is perfect." Milly stated. Shirley stomped out in unrefined anger. Milly looked after her in feigned surprise. "Oh, my. Well, I'll leave you two to do what couples do, just don't make a mess." With that, she went after Shirley, dragging the two unconscious students with her.

When he was positive Milly wasn't close enough to hear, Suzaku glared at Lelouch. "Don't EVER do that again!" Lelouch got out of the chair. "It's not like what they thought they saw truly happened."

Suzaku got even angrier. "That is not the point!" Lelouch smiled evilly. "I don't see why you get so flustered."

Suzaku froze, unable to explain his case. He wanted to say something, but Lelouch beat him to it. "Care to tell me why?"

Suzaku crossed his arms. "No, I don't." Lelouch turned and walked away. "Well, I'm not gonna force you. I have to find our dear Madame President so I can find out why we're dressed up."

Suzaku shrugged. "Have it your way…"

* * *

"Maybe I should've told you this is what would happen." Suzaku said disappointedly. Lelouch glared. "If you knew anything, why didn't you say something?!" Suzaku sweat dropped. "You know, I think she plotted this on purpose." Lelouch spoke in sarcastic anger. "Oh, you think?! I had no idea!"

What had them in a fit was Milly's recent announcement. When they arrived on stage, she announced:

"Come one come all! We want you here to see the play of a cat and a dog that fall in love despite their differences. And you never know, the two playing the part may already be in love!"

Suzaku knew about the play, but his role and the fact he was one of the leads had never gotten to him. He wish he could avoid this…or at least have the role opposite of him be a _girl._

"Milly, we haven't even rehearsed." Lelouch said, trying to calm down. Milly smiled to him. "But do you like the idea?" Lelouch sweat dropped and smiled nervously. "Honestly, no." Milly grinned. "Too bad, you're gonna have to do it! We can't cancel so just read from the script and act it out while you say it. Simple!"

Lelouch sweat dropped. "Is there any winning against you?" Suzaku shook his head. "Nope."

Milly turned to backstage. "Shirley, come on. Get over your anger until the end of your play!" Shirley came from behind and threw the two a script. Milly grabbed her megaphone and turned to the audience. "Now, without further ado, the Ashford Academy Student Council presents our play!"

* * *

**That's it! The next chapter is completely play, so I hope you like!**


	2. The Play pt 1

**Hey! HarukaSakuke here! It's about time I updated something! This was almost 4,000 words long and 9 pages in MS Word, so you know I spent time on this! I hope you enjoy the read, and as I said this is entirely play! Here's character key for the play!**

**Lelouch= Takahashi**

**Suzaku=Daisuke**

**Shirley= Miyuki**

**Rivalz= Seiji**

**Milly= Shiki**

**Nina= Makoto**

* * *

The others ran backstage and Lelouch sat down, his hands over his face. "Oh, what am I to do? I don't know where to find him! If I don't…"

Suddenly he heard barking. When he looked back, a cat and a dog ran out and ran circles around him. Lelouch looked at the cat. "Seiji?! What are you doing?" Rivalz, now Seiji, ran still. "Tell this mangy mutt to stay away from me!"

Suzaku growled and ran faster. "Who you calling mangy, you stupid cat?!" 'Seiji' ran faster. "Takahashi, get him away!" Lelouch, now Takahashi, looked him like he was crazy. "Are you kidding? That thing will kill me! Good luck though."

'Seiji' put his foot out behind him and kicked Suzaku near the face, stopping him long enough to get away. "Dude, what kind of friend are you?" 'Takahashi' smiled. "The kind that isn't about to get mauled by a dog for anybody."

Suzaku rubbed his face and rose up. "Hey, cat in the middle…Takahashi, was it?" 'Takahashi' looked to him. "Yeah, what is it?" Suzaku poked him in the face then the chest. "You a girl? You pretty, but way too flat-chested."

'Takahashi' got irritated and the audience laughed. "Apparently not, you bleeding imbecile. Otherwise, you would've gotten smacked a while ago."

Suzaku poked his face again. "Quit foolin', girl. I ain't gay by a long shot, and I know a girl when I see one." 'Takahashi' crossed his arms. "You must be, if you can't tell I'm a boy somehow."

'Seiji' grinned. "Don't worry, dude. I may have took the hint quicker than you, but Takahashi here looks like a girl by about…65 percent."

'Takahashi' blushed and glared. "Seiji! I don't look like a girl!" 'Seiji' grinned. "Liar. You used to have long hair, and I was so convinced you were a girl, I was gonna ask you out!"

Suzaku grinned. "You ain't so bad. I'll let you off the hook, 'k Seiji?" 'Seiji' grinned. "You would? Man, you're a pal! What's your name, dude?"

Suzaku grinned. "It's…well, my name's Daisuke. Nice to meet ya." 'Seiji' smiled. "Nice to meet ya, Dai. This here's Takahashi, and as far as I know, is 100 percent boy."

Suzaku, now Daisuke, smiled. "Hehe, nice to meet ya. I'm sorry about the comments." Takahashi nodded. "Just take back calling me pretty and we have a truce."

'Daisuke' pondered for a second. "Ah…nope. Don't think I will."

Takahashi' and 'Seiji' blushed. "Huh?!"

'Daisuke' grinned. "That'll give you some reason to associate with me. Not that I'll ever take it back."

'Takahashi' hissed at him. "You weirdo! I'll get you for calling me pretty!" 'Seiji' nodded. "Yes, Daisuke! Don't you know it's nicer to call him handsome." 'Takahashi' narrowed his eyes and sweat dropped. "You understand you're not helping, right?"

'Daisuke' smiled slyly. "He's handsome, all right. I wanna get my hand on some of that." The girls swooned and 'Takahashi' blushed immeasurably. He then stood abruptly and turned. "I am so out of here!"

'Seiji' and 'Daisuke' waved. "Hurry back!" 'Takahashi' fumed from behind the curtain. "I'm not coming back!"

'Seiji' looked to 'Daisuke'. "I thought you said you weren't gay." 'Daisuke' grinned. "I ain't. I was joking with him, man." 'Seiji' grinned back. "Good, cuz that was too hilarious!" 'Daisuke' high-fived him. "I know, man!"

* * *

"Man, I can't believe him!" Takahashi spat, kicking any and everything he saw. "Saying I'm pretty…I'm a guy for goodness sakes!"

"Hey, cat. You lost?" A figure asked. Takahashi looked to the figure to realize it was just a rabbit.

He shook his head. "Quite the opposite." Shirley, a.k.a. the rabbit, put her hands on her hips. "Stop speaking like some obnoxious intellectual." Takahashi crossed his arms. "You say that as if you don't."

Shirley shrugged. "Around a street-talking idiot like Daisuke, you don't have a choice." Takahashi blinked. "You know that imbecile?" Shirley scoffed. "Know him? He's my step-brother."

Takahashi choked on nothing in particular. "You serious?! But…ok, I'm confused here." Takahashi admitted, not taking the 'step' part into account. As everyone knew, if 'step' was included, it meant relation by marriage. But the whole 'Rabbit related to a dog' was the mere cause of his confusion. Nothing else seemed to matter while that was left unanswered in his head.

"I don't know what my dad saw in that woman, but the consequences after that just seemed to pile up. I know _someone _out there hates me, otherwise I would never be in this predicament."

3…2…1. "WOULD YOU WAKE UP AND AT LEAST LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!" Everyone in an assumingly 1-mile radius had to cover their ears to at least partly mute out her booming tantrum that broke the sound barrier that she would so callously call a 'yell'.

…So I would think it's safe to assume that Shirley has partly vented for her previous frustration. But, knowing her, she probably had some more things up her sleeve, or for lack thereof at the time.

And around and/or at Lelouch was _SO_ the place to do it.

Takahashi rubbed his poor ears and nodded. "All right! I get it…" Shirley blinked. "Oh, I'm sorry, we haven't told our names yet. Mine is Miyuki. You are…?" Takahashi looked at Shirley, now Miyuki. "Takahashi."

Miyuki smiled. "So how do you know Daisuke?" Takahashi blushed a light shade of red when he thought about it. "I just met him not even 30 minutes ago, and I was wandering aimlessly—or should I say angrily—because he had the nerve to say I looked like a pretty girl."

Miyuki grimaced for a split second then had a pondering look on her face. "You do look like a girl, sorta…but pretty, not really seeing it." Takahashi blushed. "I wouldn't expect you to. You're a girl."

Miyuki nodded. "True, very true." Miyuki suddenly developed a sense of urgency. "Oh man, speaking of, I gotta find Daisuke! See ya."

Takahashi sighed with a sense of relief and thought to himself. 'Man…I meet so many weird people. But, her, nah, she's perfectly sane…

…

IN A PARALLEL FREAKIN' UNIVERSE…'

Takahashi came to a conclusion. 'I got it. Their whole family is bi-polar.'

Takahashi turned back around to follow her, but crap, that rabbit's fast! And he had a reason to go back. He wasn't exactly going to see that perverted dog who named himself Daisuke, no, no. He wanted to see just exactly how the two treated each other.

Nothing more, nothing less. Besides, without Seiji pestering him, he had little else to do with his time. Darn his boredom tendencies…

Takahashi looked up and saw Daisuke running. 'Speak of the--' Before he even finished the thought, Daisuke ran into him and tripped over his own tail, falling with him. They fell face-first to the ground.

"Look what cat _got_ dragged in. Hey there, Hashi." Daisuke grinned, though his face was currently well acquainted with the ground beneath him. Takahashi squirmed trying to get up, mostly in vain. This dog was _heavy_. And the fact he wasn't strong played into that very well. "Daisuke, get off!"

Daisuke sweat dropped. "As much as I wish I could, I can't." Takahashi fought more. "Pervert, you get off now!" Daisuke shushed him. "Quiet! Miyuki's around, and I'm going uncognito. Got it?" Takahashi tried pushing him again. "That's incognito, you dummy."

Daisuke grunted in anger. "Well, untie our tails so I can get up!" All this useless fighting and Takahashi had failed to notice that. But then again, he can't feel much of his tail. Just that it seems a little…prickly.

"Try getting up." Takahashi said. Daisuke sweat dropped. "Yo, I don't think that's a good idea, man. Maybe I should just sit up without trying separation." Takahashi gave him a glare that screamed 'DO IT ANYWAY!' and Daisuke sat up and tried pulling away with Takahashi doing the same.

…Somewhere in-between their efforts, the tails tried acting like a bungee. Takahashi now almost fell on Daisuke. And I can assure you, if Takahashi didn't cling his hands to Daisuke's arms at the last second, their faces wouldn't have hit the _ground_…

Takahashi was breathing heavy as if he just had an hour workout. Daisuke, on the other hand, was staring at him wide-eyed.

They were both equally surprised by this turn of events, but it was Daisuke who broke the silence. "Now do you believe me?" Takahashi sat down and let go after he was firmly positioned on the ground. "Shut up."

"And I told you I ain't gay. The way you was looking at me, like you was 'bout to or just kissed me. Creeped me straight out, man."

Takahashi listened to that particular part, if no other. "But why would I have done something like that?" Daisuke shrugged. "Dunno. You tell me."

"DAISUKE!!!" They heard Miyuki call. Daisuke paled, which is saying something (we all know how tan he is). "Oh shi-- man, we gotta get outta here and fast!" Takahashi gave him a doubtful look. "What the heck can Miyuki do to you?"

Daisuke shook him with a sense of panic. "Do you even know how long it would take for her to kill me _and _you?" Takahashi sweat dropped. "Um, no?" Daisuke sweat dropped. "Not very!"

Takahashi sweat dropped. "Seriously, just how strong is she?" Daisuke got up and ran, dragging Takahashi with him. "Less talk, more run!"

* * *

When they stopped, which was about a mile away, Takahashi practically melted into the ground. "I don't…do running."

Daisuke gave him a disapproving look. "I thought cats were fast." Takahashi spoke in-between breaths. "Rabbits are…faster than…cats." Daisuke paled again. "They are?"

Takahashi nodded. "Why do you think…cats never catch them?" Daisuke paled to white as a sheet. "Then we are so dead."

"DAISUKE!!! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, YOU STUPID MUTT!" Miyuki yelled, getting closer and closer..

Takahashi grabbed Daisuke's tail when he tried to run and glared. "Daisuke, what the heck did you do?"

Daisuke turned to him and smiled nervously. "I didn't do anything." Takahashi gave him a serious look and crossed his arms. "Daisuke…"

Daisuke cracked. "All right! I called her mother a two-timing…gardening tool…for marrying my dad!" He said, whispering the 'gardening tool' part.

Takahashi glared. "A two-timing what, Daisuke?" Daisuke sweat dropped. "You expect me to say that again?" Takahashi gave him a darker glare. "I'm trying to make sure I didn't hear what I thought I heard."

Daisuke shook his head furiously. "No, man! I ain't saying it no mo'!" Takahashi grabbed his ears. "Do I have to force you, Daisuke?" He pulled as hard as he could, making Daisuke yelp. "OW! Man, whatchu doin'! You gon' get us caught!" Takahashi smirked then frowned. "It's you that's gonna get you in trouble. I'm not in this."

Daisuke growled and rubbed his ears. "If you get us caught, I'm gonna tell her you agreed with what I said." Takahashi shook his head. "No way, I am not in this."

Daisuke poked him in the head and grinned. "Well, it's not like you're stronger than me." Takahashi growled. "So!? I don't care! You won't hurt--" Daisuke covered his mouth with his hand…er, paw. "Stop yelling, man! I'm getting desperate here!"

Takahashi threw his 'paw' away. "Not desperate enough! You're yelling too!" When he looked back, he sweat dropped. Daisuke looked prepared to cry. "Um…dude. Seriously, don't cry. It's weird to see guys cry." Daisuke turned away. "Shut up. Unlike you, I have a sensible side." Takahashi sighed. "Apparently not, since you should mean sensitive."

Daisuke fell to the ground. "I don't wanna die! I'm too young to die, 'specially this way!" Takahashi got irritated. "Man, if you don't stop acting like some emotional idiot, I'll call Miyuki myself and desert you right here and now." Daisuke shook his head furiously. "No, no way! You better not, cause I'll do whatever to stop you!"

Takahashi was immediately unsettled after hearing that. He really sounded like he'd go to _any_ length just to keep himself alive. But he hid his fear and replaced it on the outside with a smug smirk.

"Oh? Well, let's put that to the test, shall we?" Takahashi said, giving him a sly look. Daisuke froze. "Y-you wouldn't. Dude, don't!" Takahashi was actually starting to enjoy this. "Miyu--"

Daisuke closed his mouth forcibly, making his teeth clack in pain. Takahashi grabbed his hand and dug his claws in. "Don't--" Before Takahashi spoke a complete sentence, Daisuke kissed him to silence him.

Takahashi would have said something and/or pushed him away, but he was getting dizzy and his mind was mush right about now.

When Daisuke pulled away, he didn't hear Miyuki anywhere anymore. While Daisuke was sighing in relief and wiping his mouth at the same time, Takahashi was wallowing, the dark lines nearly visible over his head, and turning redder than a wilting red rose (which is pretty darn red if I'm correctly informed).

"I sure dodged a bullet, huh, 'Hashi?" Daisuke said, grinning. Takahashi gave him a hateful look. "Yep, you dodged a bullet for second," he uttered as he saw Miyuki put a death grip on his collar. "But now you're getting hit with a missile."

Daisuke squirmed immeasurably, trying to release himself from his stepsister's stronghold. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Takahashi smiled weakly. "Double payback, Daisuke."

Daisuke squirmed even more than before, still not budging an inch away. Miyuki looked at Takahashi and grinned. "Thanks, Takahashi. Consider me owing you." She then gave a death glare to Daisuke, her eye and corner of her mouth twitching in pure anger. "What was that you said about my mother?"

Daisuke grabbed at Takahashi in a last resort attempt to get away. "Help!" Takahashi sat up, his blush dyed down to a light dust of pink. "You got yourself into this."

Daisuke growled. "I'll get you for this!" Miyuki and Takahashi smirked. "If you live," they spoke simultaneously.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, Takahashi was wandering, looking for any sign of his friends. He was bored, and had long since planned to forget the ordeal from before. 'Maybe I should look for Seiji. He's probably somewhere getting rejected by a pretty girl, so it shouldn't be that hard.'

"Takahashi!" he heard a familiar voice yell. He turned to see Miyuki waving to him, dragging Daisuke behind by his collar. Takahashi smiled. "Oh, hey, Miyuki! What brings you here? And please tell me you didn't kill Daisuke…"

Miyuki sighed. "I did, and I need somewhere to hide him." Takahashi sweat dropped. "Excuse me?" Miyuki laughed heartily, making him sweat drop more. "I'm kidding, 'Hashi! Don't get your tail in a knot."

Takahashi was starting to hate his new nickname… "Well, why are you here, Miyuki?" Miyuki dropped Daisuke on his head, whom, when Takahashi looked closely, had a black eye and blood dripping from his forehead and down the side of his mouth.

After a while of giving him a serious stare, she stated simply, "Take care of him." Takahashi jumped. "B-but why?!" Miyuki smiled. "Because I asked. I have to find my sister Makoto." Takahashi pondered for a second. "I think my older sister Shiki said something about a girl with that name."

Miyuki jumped. "Shiki?! The Shiki Hoshino is your older sister?!" Takahashi sweat dropped. "As surprising as it sounds, she is. My last name is Hoshino too, so I guess that gives it away."

Miyuki grinned so wide, Takahashi wasn't sure it was all still on her face. "You just gave me a better reason for you to take care of him! Either tell me where you think Shiki might be or I'll force you to take care of him."

Takahashi sighed. "Look for my friend Seiji. He's a cat too, practically in love with Shiki. If anyone knows, he does."

Miyuki started running. "Thanks, 'Hashi! Consider me owing you two!" Takahashi sweat dropped and reached out to her. "Wait, Miyuki! What am I gonna do with this idiot?" Miyuki was far, but he could tell there was a grin on her face. "Be creative!"

When she was completely out of sight, Takahashi was literally having a mental rant…and by mental I mean he looks like a crazy retard that is having a small little chitchat with himself OUT LOUD. "Ugh. Be creative, she says…Why in all of hell does that not sound right?!"

"You really need to check into a mental institution."

Takahashi blinked. "Daisuke? You're awake? Why are you trying to speak smart? Knowing you, you probably can't even spell institution." Daisuke narrowed his normal eye. "Want me to dumb it down for you? Cuz you know I can." Takahashi looked away, stifling a chuckle. "Saying it the way you normally would is dumbing it down quite well."

Daisuke narrowed his other eye. "Dude, you need to go to a crazy house! Seriously, who the heck talks to themselves?"

Takahashi looked away. "Apparently I do, Daisuke." Daisuke stared for a second, then grinned. "Yay, my 'Hashi is crazy!"

Takahashi blushed and glared. "I'm not yours, Daisuke." Daisuke grinned. "I would say you were my _friend_, but I don't know if you are." Takahashi looked away, blush still on his face. "I'm not anything to you. I just met you today, and all I want is for you to apologize for what you did to me and take back the previous comment."

Daisuke drew a blank. "What'd I do?" Takahashi sat down in a mix of embarrassment and irritation. "Figure it out if you don't remember!"

Daisuke kept thinking and thinking up to the point Takahashi was getting irritated. "Stop pretending you don't know what you did, you idiotic dog!" Daisuke sweat dropped. "The way you acting, it must be somethin' you really don't wanna talk about."

Takahashi rolled his eyes. "No kidding. How much brain power did it take for you to figure that out?" Daisuke growled. "I'm not stupid! I'm smart!" Takahashi chuckled smugly. "If you're smart, I'm some kind of prodigious genius." Daisuke sweat dropped. "So I'm not the smartest person out there, but I'm not a complete idiot."

Takahashi chuckled again. "Keyword _complete_ idiot." Daisuke stepped on his tail. "Shut up!" Takahashi sweat dropped. "T-that didn't hurt." Daisuke grinned. "You know it did." Takahashi shook his head slowly. "No, not at all." Daisuke got close to his face and gave him a sly look and grin. "You're just unsettled about our little ordeal."

Takahashi blushed. "What are you--" Daisuke got a bit closer, shutting him up. "I believe it was a kiss. Is that what you were so worked up about?" Takahashi blushed more. "If you knew, why'd you waste all that time?" Daisuke smirked. "A predator always waits for the right moment to pounce its prey, dear 'Hashi. And unfortunately for you, you've just become the prey."

Takahashi backed away. "Daisuke, leave me alone." Daisuke came closer. "Why should I?" He backed away some more. "Because you're too close." Daisuke came closer. "Gonna do something about it?" Takahashi backed up until he was cornered, and Daisuke put his hands on either side of him.

"Takahashi, you just don't want to admit you feel _**something**_. It's just weighing on you. You want to, but you can't come to terms with the fact you've fallen for a complete stranger." Daisuke said, the same sly look on his face.

Takahashi was angry now, but he couldn't help but blush. "Shut up! I feel nothing towards you! I know little about you! You talk and act like an idiot and you're a dog, therefore you're my opposite! Screw the whole 'opposites attract' thing, I don't like anything about you! Under the circumstances, you're not even really an acquaintance! I just had an unlucky run with you, so stop trying to make a move on me, you stupid dog!"

Daisuke smiled slyly. "If that's the way you felt about this, then I guess I won't hold back any longer." Takahashi closed his eyes and, to everyone's surprise, Daisuke fell over and laughed like crazy.

Everyone except Daisuke himself sweat dropped. "I can't believe you fell for that! Miyuki sure is smart! She told me to say all that and everything played out exactly as she said it would. I'm glad I remembered everything she told me to say--"

Takahashi was fuming so much you could actually see the fire surrounding him. "What. The. Hell. I should f'ing drop kick you in the back of the head." Daisuke sweat dropped and waved his hands frantically. "Hey, don't blame me, blame Miyuki! This was mostly her idea!"

Takahashi's fire went to full blaze. "So you still had something to do with the making of this plan? Just what did you hope to gain from this?" Daisuke crept away. "I didn't really have a reason for doing this! I just thought it'd be funny, which it was."

Takahashi stood, his anger still at its peak. "Daisuke…" he said slowly, clenching his fist. Daisuke sweat dropped, standing and backing up. "Y-yeah?" Takahashi ran after him. "I'm going to kill you!" Daisuke ran away. "Aah, I'm sorry!"

* * *

**Hope you liked! The next chapter could be play too, or not. I don't know yet! Still hope you liked!**


End file.
